


随波逐流

by papesse



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Drama, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papesse/pseuds/papesse
Summary: Harold跟在Nathan的身后走进他在市中心买的那套顶层公寓里头，只要是Nathan的要求，他永远都学不会拒绝。





	随波逐流

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Float](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294089) by [JinkyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO). 



Nathan的梅赛德斯同其他客人的座驾一同停在车道上。Harold把自己的林肯停在他的车后头熄了火。显然Nathan依然在处理他们的“事务”，一如Olivia之前提出的，分居的要求。Harold让自己冷静下来，随后开门，穿过那些汽车走到前门。

Olivia在里头温和地笑着同他挥手打招呼，“我真高兴你能过来，Harold。”她勾起Harold的手臂然后把他拉进了起居室。“Will还在担心你错过这一切呢。”

“不可能的。”Will Ingram打算坐船出海去Angola（安哥拉：非洲国家）整整一年，Harold作为一个让他骄傲的叔叔，从头至尾就是这个年轻的孩子崇拜的榜样。他给自己在医学院办了停学手续去周游世界，曾经对Harold坦白，这么做完全是为了逃离来自于自己父亲母亲那紧张到一触即发的关系。

这场婚姻战争已经持续了数月，Harold觉得它可能再也延续不下去了，尽管这段婚姻已经那么屹立不倒至今伫立了20年的岁月，却最终负担不了最后那一点点压力，Nathan最近有好几个晚上都在实验室里通宵达旦的同自己对Machine进行编程，成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

Harold最先几年中曾经日以继夜地羡慕Olivia，因为最终是她赢得了Nathan，这样说起来好像是个竞赛似的，但的确如此，Nathan一开始并没有收心，在很长一段时间也同Harold依然过往甚密。直到Will健康平安的降生。而对于Harold来说，慢慢地就变成了着家庭的一份子，慢慢地也享受起了和Olivia的相处，接纳了她的存在。

直至现在她同Nathan的婚姻分崩离析，Harold发觉这件事情并没有他原来臆想的感觉那么爽快。

派对的气氛很牵强，Nathan和Olivia整个下午都在互相避免和对方打照面。Harold自然而然地成为了他们俩人的中间人，任意在人前担任他们各自缺失的另一半，而那时他们俩各自就在起居室占据两头。

“我在考虑是不是等Will走了之后也度个假，去一个气候宜人滴地方。”Olivia递给他空冰桶时说道。

“蔚蓝海岸？”（原句：French Riviera，蓝色海岸地区,又称作里维埃拉地区,是法国滨海阿尔卑斯省和摩纳哥公国的总称）

“我想过，然后又突然意识到所认识的弃妇们都跑去了法国极尽享乐，直到邂逅一个吃软饭的小白脸来找回恋爱的感觉。”

Harold把冰勺用力铲到装满的冰桶里去，递回给Olivia。“所以呢？就没有什么地方能够静静地让你好好再想想该怎么办的么？”

“这次不行，再拖下去也没什么意义了，明白吗？”她瞥了一眼房间那头的Nathan，Will以及Will那群同龄人朋友，他们正在清理着之前送给Will的起航礼物的包装纸。“我们曾经一同经历过许多。”

Harold真希望自己能够转进她脑袋里告诉她，她对Nathan来说是多么重要。

“听好了，”他却只能这样说，“如果有什么能帮忙的地方，让我知道。”

“哦，我不会那么干的。Harold，他才是需要你的人。”

“我总会在他需要我的时候陪在他身边的，但这一次，你可以打给我的，好吗？”

“你真是个好朋友，Harold，谢谢。”

这并不是实话，好朋友才不会在心里偷偷地计分，看看谁才能最先赢得Nathan。

派对过后Harold随着Nathan回到了他市区的顶层公寓。“已经都三个礼拜，你就哄哄我让我开心一下嘛，过来看看我住的地方吧。”

“这周末行吗，Nathan？我要开始挑战那些新算法了。”

“说真的？这事那么急？你就不能把这该死的事情放到晚上做，过来看看我的住处？那儿有个游泳池呢，再者我也不想今晚一个人喝酒。”

Harold只能跟着他走进他的单身顶层攻公寓，面对Nathan，他永远说不出拒绝的话来。

他们曾经吵过架，第一次是在婚礼之后的大概一个月左右。Olivia那时调停了他们。

“他每晚都在我这儿，每当我把WiLL哄睡之后Nathan才回来，我需要自己的空间，Harold，他看上去糟糕透顶。”

他们第二次吵架是在Will开始学说话的时候，他已经会说第二个词汇了，被抱在Harold的手臂里，Nathan那个时候正在法兰克福谈生意，一桩能够让他们挣到第一个一百万的生意。

“爸爸!”

第三次的吵架他们互相冷静了一年，Will已经念高中了，Olivia有了她自己的闺蜜聚会。在那个时候Harold开始自己考虑的自己的未来应该从长计议了。

然而机器把他们重新又编排到了一起，Harold和Nathan注定应该是擅长互相协作的。20年的相处让他们并肩同步，IFT用它无与伦比的超凡技术掀起了一场技术革命——从那时开始，Harold才开始接纳他们各自所长的天赋——欣赏赞叹Nathan那令人叹服的杰出商业头脑。

他们在地下车库停完车，Nathan在私人电梯的键盘上摁下密码：02-24-05（原剧里：机器运行的第一天，开了瓶香槟的日子）

“会不会太过明显了？”

“这世界上只有7个人会试着用这组号码开门。”电梯门开了，门口是个短短地通往住宿区的走廊。“在那7个人当中，”Nathan拿钥匙开门。“我只会邀请你跑来这儿小酌。”

Nathan推开房门，里头空间宽敞，线条简约，采光明亮。“木质的壁炉，自动放映的电影室，上层是主卧。”Nathan宛若一个房屋中介那样飞快地介绍着屋子，带着Harold踩上5层台阶高的旋转楼梯。

“哦，这真是大得蠢透了。”Harold慢慢地转身，看着整个下午阳光灿烂的纽约市尽收眼底。

“的确很蠢。”Nathan边说坐在帆布椅上，看着Haorld走到朝南的阳台边上，一抹笑容勾了起来。“但是你好像挺喜欢的？”

“很喜欢。”Harold流连忘返着这美丽的景致，过了会儿才转回来看着Nathan。“但你不能住这儿。”

“我不能回家。”

“难道你依然觉得斥资数百万美元的离婚协议是一个不错的投资决定？”

“我们已经对于很多条款都谈妥了，事实上，比起我的钱，Olivia更看重她的自由。”

“Nathan……”

“没事，她没错，你也曾经说的不错——我不是一个好丈夫。”

“你尽力去试了，而她总是一次次地让你透支信用。”

“你和Olivia曾经谈起过这事？我作为丈夫的失职？”

Harold耸耸肩，“有时候话题自然而然就来了，挡也挡不住。”

“上帝啊，Harold，连你也？”

“怎么？24年了，Nathan——不然你觉得Olivia应该要和我聊些什么？”

Nathan挺直身体靠着椅背，“你知道你根本不需要选边站，你和Olivia，依然可以保持联系就好像你以前那么做的一样。”

“从Will开始想要打破这个枷锁之后，Olivia也很可能想要过她自己的生活了。”

“所以你觉得你也有一种即将要离婚的感觉？”Nathan感觉他们就好像站在悬崖边摇摇欲坠的感觉。“真他妈该死，Harold，我真的很抱歉。”

“别这么说，Nathan，我从不指望自己能够代替你，或者Olivia或者Will，一般而言，像我这样的人本不应该插手管理别人的事情，再退一步说，我和你前妻的友谊如果没有你从中做纽带必然也会就这样分崩离析。”Harold停住了脚步。“为什么我们要聊这样的话题？”

他们放声大笑了起来，笑声回荡在石砖墙壁慢慢消散。

“我们最好现在打住吧。”Harold走向台阶。“也许Machine并不值得你这样做。”

“那也不过就是伤口上再贴上一个创可贴那般毫无意义，Olivia和我这些年渐行渐远，早就过了能够弥补裂痕的最佳时间了。”

“我还能做点什么？”Harold问，他们走过开放式工业化设计的厨房，有一个还没有参观过的半椭圆窗户设计的办公室。

“还记不记得你以前曾经抱怨说你几乎没有时间出去跑步？”

“是啊。”Harold慢吞吞地回答。

“唔，所以我就想着也许我能给个更好的方式来解决这个问题。”

Harold挑起了眉毛，前方这个家庭工作间铺满了书本，转角处的大会议桌占据了主要的空间，令人印象深刻的精心设计是，前方闪烁着整个室内游泳池的碧波水光。

“温水？”Harold走上前去靠近水池边。

“当然。”Nathan也走了过来，靠近游泳池，跟着Harold亦步亦趋地沿着游泳池边缘走。“40英尺长（约等于12米多一点）12英尺宽（约等于3.67米），8英尺深（2.4米）,配有环绕立体声，还能调节灯光。”Harold跪在池边用手探了探水温。“搞这个还是买部法拉利来得更容易点？”

“开赛车燃烧不了太多卡路里。”

“这倒是。我倒是真没想到你还期待着我在这儿游泳，好像我平时还有的是时间跑步似的。”Harold坐了下来，看着游泳池光滑的线条。

“那么，留下来吧”Nathan轻轻地说。

Harold站了起来，面朝着游泳池，Nathan站在他的身后。“我们回不到MIT的时光了。”

“听着，”Nathan的手放在了Harold的肩膀上，“我知道你喜欢保留隐私，也并没有想要你搬进来，我只是……希望你能住几天。”

Harold往后退了两步，退到了Nathan的臂弯里。“你为什么要这么做？每一次都这样。”

“除此之外我并不知道还能怎么办。”Natahn说，附身拥抱他。

Harold的手覆上Nathan的，轻轻点点头。事到如今他还是如此羡慕Olivia，她终于知道怎么应该怎么对Nathan的要求说：不了，而他依然学不会。

 

*Fin


End file.
